


Hinata Shouyou needs a spanking

by Yassoda



Series: Haikyuu kinkfest [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Kenma’s POV, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: Hinata Shouyou needs a spanking.At least he does in Kenma’s fantasies.Join Kenma inside his brain as he thinks about all the things he’d like to do to Hinata.(Spanking-centric)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu kinkfest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483304
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	Hinata Shouyou needs a spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn’t actually contain any intercourse.

Kenma’s never been big on power play. Being subservient to your superiors and taking for granted those who are supposedly lesser aren’t things he finds right, in life, or interesting, in kink. But he can recognize when someone craves pain, like Kuroo, or discipline, like Liev.

He thinks Hinata might need a mix of the two.

Kenma uses the word ‘need’, because he doesn’t think Hinata is aware of it when they first meet. But it’s there, in the wide eyes, in the insistance for recognition, in the way he doesn’t mind calling others ‘senpai’.

Spankings would be perfect for him.

Of course, he’d have to be ready to ask for it, and he’d need a specific reason to deserve it, at least the first time. Maintenance spankings would come later. But for his first time, he’d have to do something brash, or say something insensitive that would actually affect and hurt Kenma. It would have to be obvious enough for Hinata to realize his mistake on his own, and feel immediate shame. He’d apologize, of course, instantly and profusely, bowing low, maybe flinging himself to the ground, but they’d both know that would not be enough. Hinata would have to make amends in a more tangible way.  
He’d stutter and blunder about for a while, trying to find a way to atone, throwing out wild ideas, like no volleyball for a month, or deliberately playing poorly during the next match against Nekoma, or spending all his pocket money to buy the next video game Kenma wanted to purchase. Kenma would steadily refuse all the offers, and as they would reach the heights of ridiculousness, he’d clear his throat loudly enough to interrupt Hinata, and steadily suggest something easier.

“I could just spank you. Then you’d have a clean slate.”

Of course, maybe Hinata wasn’t familiar with spankings as punishment. Maybe he’d give Kenma a weird look and have no idea why a spanking would mean a clean slate. And Kenma would have to enlighten him, explain how, in his household, a spanking meant everything was forgiven, and that he was ready to extend the same kind of grace to Hinata, if it could make him feel better about his behavior.

Kenma couldn’t decide what was more likely: Hinata agreeing on the spot and bending himself over with more energy than necessary, asking for it in the same tone he uses to shout his apologies when he’s really embarrassed, or Hinata refusing outright, getting flustered, leaving, and needing a period of reflection before coming to his senses and accepting that this was the easiest solution.

Of course, whatever the answer may be, the outcome would eventually be the same. Hinata would ask for his spanking. He’d do it for Kenma, for the sake of their friendship, and because, somewhere more or less deep inside of him, he’d want it.

And Kenma would set a ritual. Nothing fancy, just a regular naughty boy spanking session. A good scolding, getting Hinata to place himself in the required position (maybe just bent over for the first time. Over the knee was a bit too personal, a bit too close), and steady smacks with his hand, until Hinata started squirming from the sensation. It might be tricky to tell whether Hinata’s squirms would be because of being embarrassed or because of actual physical discomfort. But Kenma was pretty sure he’d be able to tell eventually, and would know when to start phase two: spanking over underwear only. 

He’d have Hinata stand up, warning him not to rub and that they’d be far from done, ignoring Hinata’s whimpers. He’d tell Hinata to lower his pants, but keep the underwear up. And then he’d put Hinata back in the position.

The underpants spanking would be more brisk that the previous one. Hinata would struggle with it for real, and would curb all potential theatrics, trying to be tough. But unbeknownst to him, it would still be just the warmup.  
As it would go on, Hinata might clench, and would squirm, and Kenma would have to call him out on that, have him present his bottom properly, upturn it for Kenma’s palm to do the most good. It would take time. Hinata is unruly and undisciplined. But his eagerness to please would serve him in this, and he’d start getting good at it just when Kenma would announce the next phase of the spanking.

He’d make Hinata lower his underpants. The boy would doubtlessly feel like this was enough already, and can’t they be done now, but Kenma would not waver. He’d show Hinata the brush – or the paddle? – no, first time, the brush – and warn him that his spanking was about to get real. After all, it’s not enough until it’s too much (or something. Maybe Kenma would say that to keep Hinata on his toes. Maybe not. Anyway.)  
Despite protesting, through cajoling and threats, Hinata would end up complying, would bare his bottom, and would bend over again.  
To help him stay in the position, Kenma would steady him with a hand on his back, and would start with little ceremony.

“Do you feel that?” he’d ask, in between smacks.

“N-gn- yes, Kenma.”

“I hope you’ll learn a good lesson from this. Straighten your legs.”

“Mhngrh... sorry, ah-ow!”

It would be delicious. It would be grand. It would be exactly what Hinata would need. He’d strive to present his bottom properly, with help from Kenma’s directions and touches, constant readjusting, striving for perfection. Eventually, Hinata would see it as a challenge, and he’d set his mind to it, trying to be as obedient and disciplined as possible, and Kenma would reward him for it. But not the first time, that wouldn’t be any fun. No, the first time, Hinata would jump around, trying to avoid the brush, and Kenma would have to speak shortly and promise extra punishment to get him to take it.

_“Ah—“_

Yes, Hinata would moan and squirm, his face scrunching up cutely, red as can be, his bottom bouncing under the brush, so sore, so red...

_“Hn, haah, fuck—“_

He’d take it so well, he’d become so good, and the regular maintenance spankings would be good for him, and he’d say so, and bend over for Kenma, and bare his bottom for Kenma, and if he misbehaved the maintenance spanking would be upgraded to a real punishment one, and Hinata would still ask for it, and take it as best he could, and  
_____

“HAh! Aah! Hah, fuck, hah.....”

Kenma comes all over his hand and stomach, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. He catches his breath, panting, still reeling from the force of his orgasm.

“Wow, that was a good one, eh?”

Kenma opens one eye to see Kuroo, distracted from his book, grinning like the cat who got the cream. Kenma must’ve been much louder than usual.  
He nods, and takes the offered handkerchief to clean himself up.

“Mind to share with the class?” asks Kuroo, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Kenma licks his lips and chucks the handkerchief towards the trash.

“No.”

“Ah come on, you’re killing me here!” groans Kuroo, head lolling back. “Your best orgasm in a month, and you won’t even tell me anything?”

“It’s my—“

“Don’t tell me it’s your wrist technique! I know it’s not your wrist technique! Your wrist technique is always the same! Now spill.”

“But I already did.”

“...”

Kuroo throws his head back and starts laughing hysterically at Kenma’s mediocre pun, and Kenma smiles as he pulls his clothes back on. His fantasies might happen someday, if he’s read Hinata right, and Kuroo doesn’t need to know about his plans before they come to fruition. It would ruin the surprise.

The thought of spanking Kuroo and Hinata alongside each other suddenly invades Kenma’s mind. That would be.... very hot. He’ll have to think about that next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😘 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
